


letters of regrets

by rawoawr



Series: letters of regrets [1]
Category: Holland (Korea Musician), Lee Jongsuk (Korean Actor), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS members - Freeform, Fantasy, KPop AU, Some Fluff, Stray Kids members, first ff in my life, idk what im doing with my life, im crying, jongsuk is grim reaper, our first openly gay kpop celeb: holland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawoawr/pseuds/rawoawr
Summary: different boys in two different worlds... except for one boy. read to find out. (this is only the intro so... wait until i post the story!)





	1. letter of regrets: hello reader...

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! reader!  
> this is my first ever fanfic that i've ever written! i hope that you will enjoy it and love it.

Deep colored flames of warmth covered the world — the cotton-like clouds floating while tiny black figures fly away — as the bright orange light slowly collides into the Earth.  
Noon is already here.  
Ahh, how peaceful. Birds tweeting to the other, cicadas cricketing, the sounds of delighted children heading home for the day...  
“ _Hey, Kim Taehyung!_ Get over here, _you absolute jerk!_ ”  
“Never— HEY! _Let go of me, Jeon Jeongguk!_ ”  
Yikes, I take that back. It isn’t as peaceful as it may seem. Looks like something happened, huh? Well, let’s see what’s going on with these high school kids...  
Ah! Before we dig into this story, let I, the narrator, serve you some information to gobble up. Kids these days, spend most of their time either dating, studying, or are at hard work at their part-time jobs while other kids decide to ditch school or fool around at some PC café (an internet café, for those of you who’ve never been to one)... Man. I could come up with _so_ many other things you children shouldn’t be doing. Anyhoo, cutting straight to the point, the world is split into two completely different worlds. The first world is the normal world—humans call it _Endora_. That is the world that you humans live in, whilst the other is on a _completely_ different level... Almost as if it is very, well, inhuman. The other world has somewhat of more advanced-like humans. The other world that people call _Erebos_. Who knows if Erebos even exists? It’s probably just a myth that people created, thinking that it might even fool someone into believing that it’s real one day.  
Woah! Don’t start lashing out questions at me _just yet!_ You will find out more if you listen to me telling you this story. You’ll find out how the world came to and all that history. Now, to get back on topic, this story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there!  
> this is the first part of the story. (i began writing this last year... but that doesn't mean that i finished it.. oop)  
> i still need to continue this so idk when it will ever be done  
> anyways, enjoy reading this!

“Heh, I won again. You lose~”  
“Wha? No fair,” Jimin whined. “Gimme one more round!”  
“Nah, I’m getting kinda tired,” Yoongi replied. “I mean, don’t you feel like you’re a piece of old, creaky wood that’s about to break? ‘Cause that’s what I’m gonna feel like if we play again, bro.”  
“Wow... amazing persuading skills, Yoongi-hyung,” he said sarcastically. Jimin sighed as he plopped down onto the couch. Yoongi rolled his eyes at the honorific, knowing that Jimin only used it to tease the elder. “But okay then. If you say so.”  
_Vrrr... vrrr..._  
“Huh? Yoongi, you got a notification,” Jimin pointed out. “Aren’t you gonna check it out?”  
“Uh... yeah. Just lemme find my phone,” Yoongi replied as he frantically searched for his cellphone.

_Meanwhile..._

“Yo, Jisung! Are you trying to prank me?”  
“What? No, why would I? I mean, at times I would but why would I do that now? We’re in the middle of taking our exams this week. For cram school, ya know.”  
Hyunjin held out a peach, creamy colored envelope, and lets it fall onto Jisung’s desk. “This. Do you think that magic even exists?” he sits on the chair across his friend. “I mean,” he looks around the class and back at Jisung. He leans forward and whispers, “it _does_ exist, but only in the other world. So why did you think that this little letter would work on me, huh?” he continues.  
Jisung stares at him, confused. “Um, Hwang?”  
“Yeah? What?” Hyunjin looks at Jisung. Jisung never calls him that unless he’s being serious. “Uh... Why are you looking at me, all funny?”  
When Jisung doesn’t respond, Hyunjin gets worried that his friend is sick or something. Just as he was about to ask him if he needs to go to the nurse, Jisung jumps out of his chair, grabs Hyunjin’s wrist, and pulls him out of the class with him. “What in the— Hey, Han Jisung! Where do you think you’re taking me?!”

The two of them eventually come to a stop on the school rooftop. The sky is painted with streaks of violet, pink, and cream, but as relaxing as it looks, Hyunjin’s stomach can only churn with anxiety. His heartbeat feels like it’s running ninety miles a minute, and his thoughts aren’t any slower. Hyunjin is pretty sure Jisung can not only sense his odd behavior, but feel his heart pounding against his rib cage too. “Why are we here?”  
“Never mind that, where did you get this?” Jisung demands, ignoring the older’s question.  
“What do you mean _where?_ ” Hyunjin whines. His gaze falls on the parchment of tan paper in Jisung’s clutches, his hands shaking from the death grip he kept on the letter. Hyunjin chuckles nervously and hopes he found the solution to his problems. “Oh, I get it. Jealous that I got a love letter and you didn’t? Truly a tragedy, Jisung.”  
“Don’t answer my question with a question. And no joking around, hyung, _just answer me!_ ”  
Oh. Hyunjin blanches, eyes darting anywhere but Jisung’s. The stuttering sounds that he mutters is proof enough that he’s nervous, but at this point he’s sweating and having a, probably external but who knows, internal breakdown. Hyunjin gulps. “Well, I-I was just looking through my bag for my pencil pouch, and, I _promise_ I never had this envelope in my bag before today,” he started, afraid that if he didn’t answer, Jisung would slap the goofy out of him, “A-And when I found my case, I accidentally grabbed the envelope along with it. There, satisfied? I told you _everything_.” Hyunjin pauses to catch his breath.  
“No way. You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Jisung whispers.  
“What? What in the frickin’ world do you mean?”  
Jisung looks up at his friend. “The same thing happened to me but...” he trails off.  
“Jisung? You got the same letter?” Hyunjin’s face is washed with confusion. The anxious expression is long gone.  
“No... Just a similar kind,” his voice hushed. “I mean, the handwriting and the color?”  
_Even the pattern looks the same._ Realizing this, Jisung told Hyunjin as he pulls out his own envelope.  
Hyunjin took both his an Jisung’s envelope and saw that he was right. He looks back up, both friends look at each other, then back at the envelope, eyes wide.  
_But, if you didn’t do this to me... then who did?_ Both thought skeptically to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years into the future...

_10 years in the future..._

Regret... The worst feeling you can have... A happy life without regrets is what everyone would want. If only I hadn’t met _him,_ I wouldn’t have had been having nightmares. If only Seokjin never lied to me, I would’ve saved us _both..._  
I wonder... are there others who write letters to their past?  
“Hey! Whatcha writing there, Channie?” a voice, sweet yet mysterious (chilly, but warm), called out to him.  
Bang Chan looks away from his notebook and sees his close friend. Blond hair, streaked with brown, fell down onto his almost-black eyes. Small wings folded onto his back, some feathers floated across the room. He seems curious at what Chris was writing, so he replied bluntly, “a letter of regrets to my past self.”  
He stares back down at his letter, waiting for his response. _Go ahead and laugh at me. Go ahead and tell me that it’s not possible. Say that since I can’t use white magic anymore, I’m useless..._  
“Oh... I hope your past self gets it then,” he replies.  
_...Huh? That’s it? Just that?_ Bang Chan chuckles to himself in disbelief.  
“Hah! Didn’t expect that type of answer. Ya know, I was only gonna tell you that I’m joking, right?”  
“... No. Stop laughing. Stop lying to me, _Chris!_ ” he exclaimed as he grabbed Bang Chan’s shoulders, hands slightly shook. “I know what you’re thinking, and I hope that you didn’t forget what happened before when you lied,” Woojin proclaimed softly. “Look, I’m serious.” He took Bang Chan’s face, as his sea-green hair fell down to his eyes, in his hands, making Chris face him, their faces two inches apart. “You know that it’s not true. About us. About this world.”  
Bang Chan uses this time to study Woojin’s face. He had a pale yet innocent face, his eyebrows were furrowed with pain and worry, his pure eyes were almost full of tears... _Wait, he’s not gonna cry is he??_ Chris realizes too late, and a drop of tear rolled down Woojin’s cheek. “Ah! No, don’t cry, Woojin! I remember! I really do!” he exclaimed as he gripped his hands, tightly, afraid that Woojin won’t stop sobbing.  
His eyes widened. “Really?” he croaked. “You really do still remember?”  
“Yes! I do!” Chan insisted, squeezing his hand.  
Woojin hugged him and let tears drip and drip until none were left. _Ah, this bear-friend of mine... So huggable and comforting..._ They broke off the emotional moment. “Here’s a tissue. Go wash your face before I see you again, Woojin.” His hand rose reflexively to ruffle the older’s hair as usual, but because of what had just happened, he patted his shoulders instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years back in the past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey readers!  
> sorry i haven't posted in a while! i'm a student so i'm not sure when i can post the story but i will when i find the time! :)  
> you can comment about anything if you want! suggestions, predictions, what you think/feel... ANYTHING!  
> as long as you enjoy the story, i'm happy!  
> 💜💜I Purple You!💜💜

_10 years back in the past..._

Alright, hoobaes! Time for roll call!” Yoongi called out during their club meeting. “If you’re here, just say _here_.”  
After Yoongi checked out everyone who’s present, he notices that two people were not present — **again**. _Ugh, these kids. Why aren’t they here on time? Can’t they just call before club starts so I know that they’re running late? Tch! So annoying._  
“Hey, club prez,” Hoseok called out. “Yoongi!”  
Yoongi flinches and realizes that Hoseok was calling out to him. “Huh? Yeah what?”  
“Do you hear that?”  
“Hear what?” Yoongi was confused.  
He turns around to the direction Hoseok pointed to and saw that everyone was crowding around the window. Curious at what’s going on, he heads towards the crowd and that’s where he saw the two kids that were late, one chasing the other.  
“ _Hey, Kim Taehyung!_ Get over here, you absolute _jerk!_ ”  
“Never — _HEY!_ Let go of me, _Jeon Jeongguk!_ ”  
Yoongi rubs his temples and sighs deeply. “Hey, move outta the way,” he mumbled with his head down as he pushed past Jeongin and Namjoon. They immediately saw that Yoongi’s mood had changed.  
Afraid of his dark aura, they retreated, afraid that he’ll suddenly explode. Yoongi propped his foot onto the large window sill, jumped out the window (luckily, it was only the first floor), and zoomed to where Taehyung and Jeongguk were wrestling.  
“ _Hey!!_ Knock it off, you two!” Yoongi breaks them apart from their fight. “Are you trying to break each other's bone?!”  
They stopped fighting and immediately began to blame the other like kids in grade school. “Yoongi-hyung! Jeongguk got mad at me for no reason and attacked me because _I stole something from him_ ,” Taehyung did air quotes.  
“But **he did** steal something away from me, hyung!” Jeongguk insisted.  
In a blink of an eye, Yoongi gripped both boys by their ears and dragged them all the way to their club room.  
“Ow ow ow ow!!” the boys seethed in pain.  
“I don’t care what your excuse is,” Yoongi breathed out coldly. “If you’re just gonna fight, I will report you to the principal's office.”  
Now, that sent several chills from their spine and up to their necks. Their hair pricks up from the fright. “No! Please don’t report us! We promise not to do it again, club prez!” they both whined.  
“Are you sure?” Yoongi asked coldly, eyes wide with frustration.  
“ _YES!_ We _promise!_ Just please give us _one more_ chance!!” they begged.

It wasn't long until they finally reached their club room. Yoongi let go of their ears that had turned deep red, and sat down on the chair in front of the class. Taehyung and Jeongguk rubbed their ears, pain mirrored in their face while the rest of the club members glanced worriedly at Jeongguk and Taehyung. “Sit,” Yoongi commanded.  
The boys flinched and did as they were told. They sat across the club president and fidgeted in their pockets. As if in slow motion, the clock ticked by as the clouds outside moved slowly...  
“So, what’s the problem, Taehyung?” eyes narrowed in a glare, Yoongi asked in a monotone, but still coldly.  
Taehyung snaps away from his sentimental moment and gulps audibly. “W-Well,” he stuttered as he felt the brutal glare pierce into his soul. “I was just strolling around the school lap—”  
“You were cutting class, Taehyung?!” Namjoon interrupted, obviously astonished. “What were you even _thinking?_ Making your grades drop?” he shot questions with disbelief. He couldn't believe that one of his close underclassmen would do such a thing.  
Taehyung’s head drooped and blushed with shame. “Well, uh, I guess that you can say that...”  
“Psh! Yeah right,” Namjoon retorted, he crossed his arms in disappointment.  
Yoongi glared at Namjoon now. “Remember who the oldest is, vice prez.” He tapped on his head. “Keep that in mind.”  
Namjoon’s arms fell, and he nodded too quickly that he got dizzy. Good thing Hoseok was there to relieve it (he gave him water).  
“Taehyung.”  
Taehyung looks up, face still flushed. “Yes...?” his voice tiny.  
“Continue where you left off.”  
“Oh!” His eyes widened. “So, like I said, I was only strolling around the school lap, and I accidentally bumped into Jeongguk who was also walking around the track...” he babbled on, hands waving in the air to express himself. An old habit of his.  
“Mhm...” Yoongi mused. “Go on.”  
“Uh, so I thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea to join him ‘cause I had some questions to ask him and...” he took a quick glance at Jeongguk who was glaring razors at him, obviously still mad at him. He immediately looked away and gulped. Nervously, his voice quivered as he spoke. “So, I-I reached into my pocket to take out this odd envelope s-so that he knows what I’m asking him about. A-And when I showed it to him, he suddenly stopped walking and got really mad at me.”  
Yoongi looks over to Jeongguk. “Can you explain your part of what happened, Jeongguk?”  
Jeongguk clears his throat and explained that he had the same kind of envelope and thought that Taehyung snooped into his bag and stole it. “Now that I realize it, I, uh,” he blushed in embarrassment. “I had it in my pocket, too...” he trails off, ashamed for his previous behavior.  
Yoongi looks around the class. “Does anyone have a letter like this?” Yoongi asked, feeling the sense of Déjà vu.  
“Check your bags, pockets, or whatever until you find it.”  
They obeyed and after a moment of searching, which didn’t take long, they each held up a peach, creamy colored envelope with the exact same patterns and handwriting. Yoongi was sceptical and took out his, too. “Hey,” Jeongjin began. “What do you think is going on with letters? Are they getting popular nowadays?”  
“I don’t know,” Jisung murmured. “I thought that it was only Hyunjin and I who had this.”  
After discussing about the envelope, Jeongguk suggested to open it and see what the letter is about.  
“Yes! I agree with Jeongguk,” Taehyung blurted. “Let’s open it and  
see!” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey readers! im so so so so terribly sorry that i havent posted anything these past months! T_T  
> im just very busy with school (yeah yeah, im a student)  
> i have lots of homework and i have other stuff to do  
> soooo yeah  
> im sorry for being invisible for so long and now... Just go on and read. 
> 
> Enjoy! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Everyone has their own regrets that they wish to never have... some wish to make this regret never happen while others just want it to disappear. Here in the world of Erebos, I, Seokjin, did something I knew I’d regret... Two things actually. 

_ Ehh! Who knows if people are going to even believe me.  _ Thought Seokjin.  _ I might even be charged for crime if people found out... Ahh, I just hope that no one finds out that I was gambling for silver magic.  _

Silver magic — the highest and most superior magic of all. Even greater than white and gold magic  _ combined _ . Very few— excuse me,  _ rare  _ is the correct word — people are born with this ability. The power to become one of the gods... or to even surpass them is very,  _ very  _ rare. People who hear of this power become full of greed, evil, and they even lose their minds just thinking about it. 

Kim Seokjin is one of them. He’d do anything to get this power, and what is meant by anything, he really means it. No one knows what his true motives are or why he’s doing this. All they know is that he’s doing this because of a friend.  _ To prevent a terrible future  _ they all say from what they’ve heard from him. Seokjin’s motives remains as a mystery, unknown, unsolved. 


	6. Chapter 6

_One year later in both worlds..._

“Students!” the teacher called out. “We have a new student who’s going to be joining our class from now on. I hope that you will all welcome him and make sure that he feels at home!” 

This caught Jeongin and his group’s attention. They knew who the new student is, but the student doesn’t. How, you ask? Hmm... Let’s just say that they were alerted ahead of time. 

“Hello. My name is Go Tae-Seob. I hope to make friends and have a good time!” the student introduces himself. “You guys can call me Holland if you wish!” 

“Ah. Nice way to introduce yourself, Tae-Seob!” the teacher complimented him. “Why don’t you have a seat _right..._ ” the teacher scanned the class for an empty, untaken seat. “How about you take a seat right next to Jeongin?” 

“The guy that’s waving?” 

“Yes. Now go ahead and take your seat,” the teacher ushered Holland. “Class will begin in _five_ minutes!” 

Jeongin knew that the teacher would do this, and he beamed widely at his new desk partner. “Hi, Holland! I’m Yang Jeongin!” he greeted Holland as he took his assigned seat beside him. “I hope we become friends!” 

“Same here.” 

_In the other world..._

“Hey guys!” Minho called out to his gang of friends. They are Woojin, Bang Chan, Changbin, Felix, and Seungmin. 

Dressed in black suits, the gang greeted each other and just as they were about to spread out their wings for flight, they had an unexpected encounter with Kim Seokjin. 

Bang Chan went pale and his eyes narrowed. “What are you doing 

here?” he asked coldly. 

The aura of the group changed so suddenly that it soon felt suffocating for anyone who came near them. Seungmin felt the change, and interfered with by asking a question he knew he should’ve thought about before blurting it out. “Are you here to see him?” 

“...Yes,” Seokjin replied after a short pause. 

 _Great. Now I just worsened the mood. God dang it._ Seungmin thought bitterly to himself. He felt a familiar hand rest on his shoulder. He turns to see that it was Woojin. “I’m sorry, hyung. I should’ve thought about what I was going to say—” 

“No, it’s alright, Seungie,” Woojin softly interrupted. “You did what you had to, and I know that part of you as a friend,” he whispers firmly. However, Seungmin knew that without that brave, strong wall, Woojin would’ve been breaking down. 

“Yeah,” Minho agrees. “It’s alright. We all would’ve done that, too, you know.” 

Everyone nods. 

“Um,” Seokjin quietly interrupts. “Is it alright if we can forget the problem and just go see him? You guys know how important he was to us.” _Was._ Past tense. As much as it pained the group to hear it, they really regret all of the things they’ve done to him. For instance, not asking him to be their friend and not paying much attention to him. 

“Alright,” Felix breaks the silence. “Let’s just go and see him now.” He clenches and unclenches his hands, trying to fight back the tears that dare to form in his eyes. Changbin noticed and patted his friend’s shoulder. 

“Okay, everyone,” Woojin replies. “Let’s go see him.” He smiles sadly. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, guys!” Holland ran up to the gang’s usual spot. “Sorry!” he panted. “Am I late?” 

“No, you’re not,” Taehyung replies as he greets him. “...Oh, actually! Ya know, the two of us…” Taehyung looks up through his eyelashes as he lowered his voice. “We were just aboutta leave before you even got here...” 

“Ah…” Holland scratched the back of his head, confused. “Is that so…?”

“Hey!” Jimin rolls his eyes, and jabbs Taehyung’s arm... hard. “Stop teasing him!” 

“Ow! That  _ hurt _ !” Taehyung pouts as he rubs his arm. 

“Hm! Exactly what you deserve,” Jimin huffed in triumph. 

“ _GUYS!_ ” 

This made them both jump. They almost forgot that Holland just joined them and is waiting for their quarrel to end. They quickly apologized, and immediately called the rest of the gang, for their meeting might run short on time. 

Really, the only thing they talked about was having a welcome party for Holland and where they should do it. As much as they wanted to party, Holland tried to decline. However, the more he tries, the more the group feels that he's only trying to be modest. Taehyung even called him a “party pooper”. Man, that child… When can he learn his manners? Well, Holland had no choice but to accept their invitation since they kept insisting. 

Taehyung wanted to have the party to be held at a karaoke, but Jisung wanted it at an internet café. Both ideas seemed nice, so the group decided that they should just let the thinking and decision be done by the three oldest members. 


	8. Chapter 8

_ Screech!  _

“ _ Holland!! _ What are you doing?!” Hoseok yelled. “LEFT!  _ LEFT! _ Turn  _ leeeft _ !!” 

“ _ Aghh!  _ I-I’m trying!” Holland called out, (obviously panicked) as his eyes were unable to keep up with the speed. 

“Game Over” blinked on the screen. “Aw man,” Jisung whined. 

“HA! We won again!” Taehyung and Jeongguk boasted like kids as they clapped hands together and hugged with victory. “Team Taekook won!! Woo-hoo! V for Victory!” they cheered. 

It’s the middle of their summer break. The gang decide to have some fun while it lasts. However, now, going back to the letter incident... 

_ “Yes! I agree with Jeongguk,” Taehyung blurted. “Let’s open it and see!”  _

They ended up opening it. Each of them had a different person who wrote to them. They all had different things written to them, but mostly, the things that were written the most were regrets. Regretting things that they have had done, said, or regretting things that they wish they that should’ve done. Basically, it was like a regret diary.

The major regret was... not being able to save Holland. 

“Hey...” Hyunjin began. Everyone looks up to listen to him, eyes dull. “How come the person who wrote this letter is from the other world? And the name is different...” he trails off, muttering the rest of his sentence. 

Everyone seemed to understand what he was talking about. Then, that’s where things got very confusing… maybe even strange. The letter was also asking for favors that they’ve never done before. 

“Um, who would want to do such a favor?” Jeongguk asked, almost to himself. 

“What does yours say, Jeongguk?” Taehyung peeped. “Can I see?” 

He leans over Jeongguk’s shoulder to take a quick peek at his letter. “Hey!” Jeongguk shoves Taehyung away. “Don’t look!” 

Taehyung was surprised that he had such energy left in his arms. A smirk played on his lips.  _ Hmm... Interesting. What made him do that?  _ He ponders. He feigned surprise as he places his hand over his heart, gasping as he mocked hurt and shock. “Gukkie, why did you push me away? Ahh… that hurts...” 

_ Tch! That jerk-headed actor.  _ Jeongguk rolls his eyes as he stuffed his letter in his pocket. “Stop trying to seduce me,  _ hyung-nim _ ,” he replies politely. He lifts up his head just to see Taehyung laugh, but instead of that, Taehyung just stares at him, jaw hanging down like a loose arm of a robot that never got repaired. 

Hyunjin shifts in his seat, eyes flipping back and forth at the older boys, waiting impatiently for something to happen. Just as Jeongguk was about to tear away his view of Taehyung, Taehyung snaps away from his trance, almost scaring the heck out of Hyunjin and Jeongguk. 

“ _ Jeez _ , you didn’t have to do that,  _ Mr.  _ Kim,” Jeongguk sneered. However the mocking, Taehyung frowned at the honorific, feigning dissatisfaction. 

_ Meanwhile, with the other members...  _

“What do you think this is really talking about?” 

Hoseok plopped onto the nearest chair. Deep in thought, he answered, “I’m not really sure, Yoongi...” 

Namjoon sighed as he plopped down onto the couch. “Aigoo… feels like my head’s gonna jump out and run away,” he complained. He glanced at his letter that sat on the table, and closed his eyes, confuzzled.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there... again!  
> just so you know, i will be editing and adding on to this story, so no worries! i won't always be sure of when i will be posting the story but i am sure that i will post this when i can!


End file.
